Best Kiss Ever
by Angelic Reprobate
Summary: Edwards left Bella broken hearted now she and a mystery Cullen are starting their lives over as a new coven.


**Best Kiss Ever**

**-I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I curled up sobbing. He crushed me; used me and crushed me. Even as a vampire he didn't want me around, all he wanted was a human. Oh Edward. Why did you do this to me?

I flashed back to when I saw him with her. We were in Alaska and everything was perfect, the place we lived in was often frosted over with shimmering ice. The way the sun reflected off of it reminded me of the way it looked on our skin. As a vampire I realised that our skin sparkled all the time, save for night. Even the smallest sun exposure made it shine.

We were making a perfect life for ourselves at our new school. I had been ecstatic to attend school with Edward from the start. The bitchy part of me revelled in showing off my perfect boyfriend to all of the other girls. It was like a pay back to the girls who had flaunted their boyfriends in my face. Edward had been quite happy to be shown off by me.

I'd heard noises coming from a classroom as I looked for Edward, he told me he was helping a student study. It was human biology it seemed. He was kissing Sapphire Blake. Sucking her face off really. For her sake I hoped it wasn't literally. She was the perfect girl in our school, save for us vampires. All my insecurities had come flooding down onto me. She was blond, tanned even in this weather, tall and skinny. Edward had always told me he wanted me, his wife/ He said he loved me, so much, all the time. But there he was reclining on a chair with Sapphire Blake atop him, holding her and telling her that he loved her. He said I'd be gone from his life. And now I was

"Bella? Bella? There's no point in hiding, I can smell you."

"Go away Jasper." I didn't want to see another Cullen ever, especially not the empathic one.

"I can't Bella, you know that. They don't want me to live with them and now with you gone... what's the point in feeling the hate anymore." Jasper's soft baritone helped sooth me, though for all I knew that was just his power working, either way it felt good.

I _did_ know that Jasper couldn't go back though. Two months ago the honey blond lost control of his bloodlust, in front of me. I, being the clumsy human that I was, had cut myself cooking. I didn't blame him, I never could; I was thanking him, or I had been. Everyone else was angry at him, he changed me, they didn't want that to happen. He had sat by my bed with Edward, who apparently gave a chilling glare every time he looked away from me. The thought of Edward used to make me happy, now, it just hurt. The family would have kicked Jasper out, if I hadn't fought for him, they didn't want someone with so little control around. Amazing, wasn't it the fickle nature of beings who lived forever?

"Bella, could you ease up on the guilt, and pain? I can only do so much and I still feel what you do."

"I'm sorry Jasper, it just…" I struggled to find a word, "hurts. That doesn't even describe it but that's the closest I can get."

Jasper looked down slightly; he seemed to be contemplating something. "We should have told you, I should have told you." He took a deep sigh, the guilt washing off of him was almost painful, enveloping. "Edward's done this before, he leaves a path of destruction behind him, and we leave and hope that the next one is the one, that he'll stay with her."

My breath caught, there had been others. I couldn't... no... Edward couldn't have, he said that there had never been anyone else. The sound of hyperventilating reached my ears; it took me a full second to realise that was me. I didn't even need the air.

"How many?" I croaked

"I don't know, I don't bother to count them. There were more before Alice," his voice thickened at her name "and I joined. I'm sorry, if it's any consolation, he's never felt as strongly as he did with you, and I never liked any of them other than you." I was shocked by his honesty.

"You, you like me?"

"Yeah I do, Bella. Edward, he doesn't deserve you. Quite honestly no man does, but, I love you enough to try to be worth your time."

I couldn't believe what Jasper was saying.

"Jasper are you..."

"Asking you out? Yeah, I guess I am. So Bella, will you go out with me? We can be our own coven, and we can feed however you like. I'll try hard to stick to an all animal diet, I really will. Promise."

He sounded so unsure, so nervous, so un-Jasper like that I laughed, properly, it felt good. Until I noticed his face, he looked heartbroken.

"Oh, Jasper it's not that I don't want to go out with you, because I do. It's just you seemed so scared, and your Jasper, your never scared, I couldn't help it"

His face lit up, and he gently took mine between his hands,

"I promise you Isabella Marie Swan, I won't hurt you like my idiot brother. He never should have had you."

I noticed the use of my maiden name but I liked it. Jasper wouldn't hurt me, he had made me a vampire and now we'd be in our coven, like we should have been.

All thoughts faded though, when he leaned in to kiss me, simply, but it was my best kiss ever.


End file.
